Vehicles such as hybrid automobiles or electric vehicles sometimes include a current detecting apparatus configured to detect electric current flowing through a bus bar connected to a battery mounted thereon. Examples of such a current detecting apparatus which may be employed include a current detecting apparatus of a magnetic proportion system or a current detecting apparatus of a magnetic balance system.
The current detecting apparatus of the magnetic proportion system or of the magnetic balance system includes, as described in JP2004-A-101384, for example, a magnetic core and a magnetoelectric device (magnetic induction device). The magnetic core is a substantially ring-shaped magnetic body having ends facing each other via a gap portion therebetween and formed continuously so as to surround the periphery of a hollow portion where the bus bar penetrates. The hollow portion of the magnetic body is a space where the detected current passes through.
The magnetoelectric device is a device configured to be arranged at the gap portion of the magnetic core, detect a magnetic flux which varies with a current flowing through the transmission channel such as the bus bar arranged through the hollow portion, and output a detection signal of the magnetic flux as an electric signal. A Hall element is generally employed as the magnetoelectric device.
As described in JP-A-2004-101384, in the current detecting apparatus, the magnetic core and the magnetoelectric device are held at a certain positional relationship by a housing having insulating properties in many cases. The housing sets up the positioning of a plurality of components which constitute the current detecting apparatus to a certain positional relationship. The housing is generally formed of a resin member having insulating properties.
As described in JP-A-2004-101384, a magnetism detecting portion of the magnetoelectric device is arranged at the gap portion of the magnetic core, and a lead terminal extending from the magnetism detecting portion is secured to a circuit board by soldering together with the lead terminal of a connector connected to a cable with a connector for transmitting a signal and other electronic components. The circuit board thereof is fixed to screw seats provided on parts of the housing with screws.
For example, in the example described in JP-A-2004-101384, a body portion of the connector is formed as part of the housing, and the lead terminal of the connector is secured to the circuit board to be mounted in the housing. The lead terminal of the magnetoelectric device is secured to the circuit board in advance.